


Not A Secret I Try To Hide

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulges, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: But he has enough self control to not do that right now, in front of everyone. He can wait. They will be home soon.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Not A Secret I Try To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Lmk what you think  
> Have a good day/night and bye <3
> 
> (Title: Zac Efron & Zendaya; Rewrite The Stars)

The whole practice has been torture for the younger boy. Not just because it seemed oddly hard but his boyfriend was teasing him the whole time, looking at him through the mirror with a smirk that only got wider when they locked eyes.

He was trying his hardest to avoid Seonghwa's gaze during Aurora but his eyes were piercing through him. He would have walked up to him and began doing what he wanted if he could.

But he had enough self control to not do that right then and there, in front of everyone. He could wait. They would be home soon.

When the practice came to an end and everyone left Wooyoung walked closer to Seonghwa, glaring at him. He waited until the door closed before swiftly pinning him against the mirror, gripping his wrists gently.

"Are you trying to make me lose it?"

Wooyoung quietly asked, his voice dropping low. Seonghwa cocked his head to the side, looking at Wooyoung in confusion, smiling. Wooyoung frowned, making Seonghwa's smile drop. He pressed himself closer, his hot breath fanning the older's neck gently.

"You're not getting out of this easily, just wait till we get home."

Wooyoung said, taking Seonghwa's hand and dragging him outside. Seonghwa stumbled but willingly followed, excited for Wooyoung's next move.

Once they get to the dorms the rest of the members are gone, making the two of them sigh in relief. Wooyoung then shuts the door behind the oldest, gently pushing him into his and Yeosang's room.

 _He won't mind._ Wooyoung thinks to himself.

Seonghwa winces when his back hits the wall harshly, wet lips pressed against his neck. He reaches up, his fingers tangling in Wooyoung's hair. The younger grunts, one of his hands sliding down the older's side to his hip, pulling him forward. He sighs before pausing, looking up at Seonghwa through his lashes.

"Hard already? You little slut."

Wooyoung whispers into his ear, making him shiver. The younger smooths his hand down the front of Seonghwa's sweat pants, teasingly palming his dick. Seonghwa whimpers, dropping his head onto Wooyoung's shoulder, panting.

"Bet you can't wait to have my cock up your tight little ass."

Wooyoung speaks up again, softer, pulling Seonghwa closer. The older nods urgently, rutting his hips against Wooyoung's front. He used to be scared whenever they slept together. He wasn't afraid of Wooyoung but he was afraid of not being able to take him thus ruining their little moment.

But now he's different.  
He's eager.  
He's needy.  
He wants Wooyoung inside him. As soon as possible.

He snaps back when Wooyoung pulls his head back and strokes his cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb softly. He smiles at Seonghwa, making him momentarily think it's over.

The younger then pulls him off the wall, sitting him down onto his bed. He lays the other down, crawling on top of him with fire in his eyes.

He grabs the hem of Seonghwa's shirt, pulling it over his head before doing the same to himself. He hooks his fingers behind the elastic of the older's sweat pants and boxers, undressing him and himself quickly.

He then pushes at Seonghwa's chest, making the older throw his head back, the soft pillows making the landing more gentle. He looks up at Wooyoung with lustful eyes, reaching out to pull him closer.

Wooyoung connects their lips as soon as he gets the chance to, hungrily licking into the older's mouth. He pulls away after a while, looking deep into Seonghwa's eyes before moving down his chest and lower, not taking his eyes off him.

Seonghwa shivers, the younger's gaze piercing through him. He squeezes his eyes shut, his hands finding their way into Wooyoung's hair as he hovers his mouth over his dick, his hot breath making the older hiss.

Wooyoung trails kisses down his inner thighs, teasingly pressing his lips against Seonghwa's hip bones.

"Hand me the lube, kitten."

Seonghwa tenses up at the pet name, shuffling through Wooyoung's drawer before pulling out an almost empty blue bottle. He shakily hands it to the younger, his legs shaking from excitement.

He spreads them wider, knowing he'd be told to do so anyway. Wooyoung smiles, coating his fingers before laying the bottle next to their bodies, reaching for Seonghwa's hand. The older gladly takes it in his, their fingers interlocking almost immediately.

"Relax, okay kitty?"

Seonghwa nods, shivering when Wooyoung's lubed finger touches his hole. He circles it around, waiting for Seonghwa to squeeze his hand before pushing the finger in carefully. Seonghwa grits his teeth, his back arching a little off the sheets.

Wooyoung slowly begins thrusting his finger in and out, watching Seonghwa's face play with various of different emotions. When none of them are discomfort he slowly adds the second finger, scissoring the older open.

Seonghwa breathes heavily, murmuring something, the only words Wooyoung can make out being his name and _more_. He nods, caressing Seonghwa's knuckles with his thumb. When the older starts rocking his hips down Wooyoung adds another finger, angling all of them to hit that bundle of nerves inside of the older dead on with every thrust.

Seonghwa whines before trapping his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyebrows drawing together. He pants, mumbling Wooyoung's name again as a warning. The younger hums, making Seonghwa aware of him listening.

"Please, please, I'm so close, sto-"

The older cuts himself off with a loud moan, the fingers of his other hand digging into the mattress.

"What did you say?"

Wooyoung asks, a smirk hearable in his voice. Seonghwa pouts, his eyes opening to look into Wooyoung's. When the younger doesn't stop Seonghwa begins whimpering, his legs trembling. Wooyoung brings a hand to his dick, gently stroking it together with the thrusts of his other hand.

Seconds later Seonghwa is fully shaking, thick robes of white painting his fluttering stomach. He looks at Wooyoung with hooded eyes, breathing harshly through his nose.

"I think you're ready then."

Wooyoung tells him, making Seonghwa's eyes widen. Wooyoung chuckles.

"You didn't think we're ending here, did you?"

He asks, his tone a little degrading. Seonghwa shakes his head, wrapping his legs around the younger's hips before he stops him. Seonghwa looks at him in confusion and Wooyoung smiles.

"Nuh-uh."

He unwraps Seonghwa's legs, pulling him up to sit.

"Do you want to ride me, princess?"

He asks, lubing himself up but Seonghwa stays silent, trying to process the words leaving Wooyoung's mouth in his still hazy mind. Wooyoung's face suddenly drops and he leans closer to Seonghwa's face.

"Ride me."

Seonghwa swallows thickly, nodding his head and getting up to his knees. They quickly switch positions, making the bed creak. Seonghwa kneels on either side of Wooyoung's thighs, taking his cock in one hand and sinking down with gritted teeth.

Wooyoung hisses, his hands sliding up Seonghwa's thighs to his waist, gently caressing the older's body.

Seonghwa takes a moment to adjust to Wooyoung's size, feeling a little uncomfortable at first but soon getting used to it. He groans before circling his hips, causing both of them to squeeze their eyes shut at the feeling. The older brings his own hands to Wooyoung's chest, steadying himself as he begins moving in a rhythm, soft mewls leaving his lips.

The younger watches him with hooded eyes, his hands slipping down to teasingly stroke Seonghwa's dick. The taller whimpers, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet.

Wooyoung smirks, bringing the other hand to Seonghwa's lower stomach, caressing it carefully. He smiles, the subtle bump that keeps moving together with the taller making him hum in amusement.

He loves the way it makes Seonghwa look full, with his face scrunched up and eyes occasionally glancing down at the bump. It makes him even more aroused.

Seonghwa then changes his pace, going a little slower and whimpering at the feeling of having something inside of him after just finishing. Wooyoung groans, his hands moving to Seonghwa's hips to help him roll them.

Seonghwa was usually very slow. He took things like those slowly and Wooyoung didn't mind. He knew why he was doing it. He himself never liked saying it but Seonghwa wouldn't shut his mouth about the length of his cock.

It was nothing special, just slightly above average, but the oldest was very clearly enjoying the way it made him full. And Wooyoung grew to like it as well after a while.

But tonight is different. Seonghwa speeds up and then slows down again, his face showing nothing but pure bliss. Wooyoung could get used to the sight of that.

As Seonghwa's hips move faster Wooyoung sits up the best he can, wrapping his arms around the older's body, embracing him. Seonghwa lays his head on his shoulder, a soft moan forcing it's way out of him when Wooyoung grips his hips.

He thrusts his hips up slightly, meeting the older. Wooyoung then turns his head, making Seonghwa do the same. He leans in, claiming the older's lips.

Seonghwa shyly kisses him back, feeling the familiar burning feeling bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm g-gonna come."

Seonghwa breathes out, clawing at Wooyoung's shoulders. The younger hisses, nodding before laying back down. He holds onto Seonghwa's waist, supporting his legs on his heels as he roughly thrusts up into him.

"Come for me, princess."

Wooyoung grunts, being sure that the older will have handprints on his skin after they're done. It makes him smile. He wants people to know Seonghwa belongs to him and him only. Soon enough Seonghwa is shaking in his arms, babbling into his neck prettily. Wooyoung slows down, frowning a little as Seonghwa clenches around him.

"Are you alright, baby?"

Seonghwa slowly nods, sitting back up shakily. He slips off Wooyoung, carefully moving to kneel between his legs. He knows Wooyoung knows what he wants to do, and he also knows Wooyoung would never stop him from doing it.

He takes a hold of his cock with his quivering fingers, licking a stripe up from the base to the tip before taking him in his mouth, going as far as he possibly can. A little gag escapes him when he hits the back of his throat, the sudden pressure on his hair making him look up.

His eyebrows draw together at the sight of Wooyoung's head thrown back, chest heaving and praises spilling from his mouth.

Seonghwa shivers after a while, feeling Wooyoung twitch on his tongue.

"Fuck, kitten, I'm gonna come."

Wooyoung announces, his usually loud and cheerful voice dropping so low it makes Seonghwa's eyes tear up.

His eyes widen when the younger pushes his head down, his hips bucking up into his mouth. He sniffles, feeling his mouth being filled with Wooyoung's seed. Moments later the younger lets go of him, panting heavily. Seonghwa sits up, coughing with tears streaming down his face.

Wooyoung coos, slowly sitting up and pulling Seonghwa closer. The older snuggles his neck, wrapping his arms around him.

"You did so well, angel."

Wooyoung whispers, rubbing Seonghwa's back. The older cuddles to him closer, trying his best to sit in his lap again. Wooyoung chuckles, pulling away with a soft kiss on the older's cheek.

"Wait, I have to clean us up."

He laughs and Seonghwa pouts, whining. The younger coos again, stroking his cheek before telling him to lay down and not move.

The older obeys, resting his head in the soft pillows.

Wooyoung then leaves into the bathroom, noticing that none of the members are home yet, grabbing a towel and wetting it. He returns soon after leaving, cleaning the older first before wiping himself clean. He tosses the towel back, taking some clothes from his closet and helping Seonghwa into them first, then dressing himself.

He then finally lays down next to Seonghwa, pulling him closer by the waist and pressing his lips against his forehead. He pulls back after a minute, smiling at the older softly.

"I love you."

He says, stroking Seonghwa's cheek. The older smiles, his eyes slowly closing.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu) ^^


End file.
